Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and other display devices may be used to convey information to a viewer. LCDs may be implemented into a variety of electronic devices, and typically include at least a backlight assembly and a display panel. The backlight assembly includes a light source that illuminates the display panel and may also include one or more optical filters for disposal therebetween. The optical filters are used to block certain frequencies of light emitted from the light source to thereby enhance an image that is displayed on the display panel.
Although the optical filter of an LCD may block the emission of a substantial amount of light having wavelengths within a certain range of frequencies, improved blockage of such frequencies (e.g., close to 100%) may be preferred under some circumstances. For example, in some cases, an LCD may be used alongside other light filtering devices, such as a Night Vision Imaging System (NVIS). This type of system is typically used in a low light environment, such as in an aircraft cockpit during a night flight, to observe objects that may not otherwise be visible under such circumstances. The NVIS detects certain frequencies of light, such as infrared and/or near-infrared so that any object emitting such frequencies may appear to be relatively bright to a viewer. Thus, if an LCD used in proximity to an NVIS emits infrared and/or near-infrared frequencies, the emitted frequencies may interfere with the operation of the NVIS.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an LCD that has improved filtering of certain frequencies of light. Moreover, it is desirable for the LCD and components thereof to be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the inventive subject matter and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the inventive subject matter.